This invention relates to clamps for clamping blood vessels and other biological vessels having flexible walls, generally as disclosed in my British Patent No. 1,268,034.
The vascular clamp particularly disclosed in Patent Specification No. 1,268,034, although satisfactory in principle, has certain practical inconveniences. The object of the present invention is to eliminate such inconveniences, and in particular to provide a vascular clamp of the kind set forth in Specification No. 1,268,034, that will remain firmly in place.